


+ SwitzerlandXReader - Remembering Euler +

by EulerStalker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EulerStalker/pseuds/EulerStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash and reader, remembering Leonhard Euler, in Basel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+ SwitzerlandXReader - Remembering Euler +

It was cold day, at Basel, Switzerland. Vash walk around, at Euler's childhood house, in Riehen, not far from Basel. He look at this house, remembering his house that Euler was moved with his family from Basel and spend his childhood in this house.  
  
He pick out one book, read, and see physics book and mathematics book. He remember Euler always read all book from his father, because he want to know.  
  
Suddenly, you walk in Euler's childhood house, "Hey." Vash look around, "Who are you? What are you doing in Euler's house?" You was shocked "Oh! Sorry, I just look you was reading..." Vash pat your shoulder, "It's okay, you just come here, to look Euler's history, right?" You was happy, to accepting about Euler's history, "Yes! I do!" "Good, now I will show you about Euler's history," said Vash.  
  
You and Vash walk together, to look all stuff, book, that belong to Euler. Vash also talk about Euler to you. "Anyway, what's your name? I never look you before," said Vash, you answer, "My name is [Name]. Nice to meet you." "I'm Vash Zwingli, [Name]," said Vash. You talk to Vash, nervously "Umm... Vash? I want to ask something..." "What is it, [Name]?"  
  
"Did Vash, really miss Euler? I though he was lived in Russia and Prussia long times."  
  
Vash was silent after you ask. "Vash?" you shake Vash's body, and he answer nicely.  
  
"Yes, I really miss Euler. Even though he was lived in Russia or Prussia, he will always in my heart. The last I meet Euler, before he moved to Russia in 1727, he still smile to me. I don't think Euler is a little brother, so he call me "big brother"..." Vash was little sad to remember him, and you cheer Vash, "It's okay, I know Euler will miss you too. I know someday, you meet Euler again, since his death a years ago."  
  
"Yes, [Name]. Thanks to ask about my memorries to me," said Vash, hugged you.

**Author's Note:**

> My first XReader fanfiction!
> 
> I try to write SwitzerlandXReader, theme is remembering Leonhard Euler, in Basel.
> 
> I hope u like it, it been long time since I didn't write fanfiction...


End file.
